Alvedrio
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "De todo jeito você faz o que você quiser, até mesmo um bicho encarcerado consegue fazer alguma coisa." - Para o desafio das frases.


# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence

Boa leitura...

...

...

Estava sentado na calçada do parque deserto. Sua beyblade azulina parada ao pé da cuia. Olhava, porém, o céu nublado sem nenhum rastro de luz solar.

- _Verão o caramba... _– pensou consigo sem ter nada muito importante em mente.

Deitou-se totalmente no chão esparramado como uma estrela do mar. Estava cansado e entediado. Sem campeonatos ou "episódios perigosos" faziam da sua vida uma droga. Fechou os olhos quando as primeiras gotas começaram a cair.

Foi exatamente nessa chuva de verão que ele lembrou-se, como se acertado por um raio...

...

_Bryan estava novamente rondando a abadia com nada em especial para fazer. Boris tinha saído do seu encalço, então se podia dizer que estava livre, ao menos por enquanto._

_Pensou em procurar uma cuia na parte externa da propriedade, andar pela cidade já havia se tornado tedioso mesmo..._

_Virou uma esquina e viu nada menos que Tala e Kai sentados numa mesa tomando café-da-manhã e pareciam repartir uma conversa. Nenhum deles semelhava prestar atenção em qual rumo à conversa iria, mas na sua cabeça não imaginou que fossem tão íntimos._

_- Você não vai saber se não tentar. – ouviu o bicolor dizer._

_O platinado começou a ficar "interessado" na conversa._

_- Eu sou novo aqui, então duvido que alguém iria se juntar. Você por outro lado pode sair quando quiser. – disse o ruivo levemente irritado._

_- Não é bem assim. – rebateu o bicolor. – Você sabe, o vovô é meio doidão quando se trata de mim. O Boris então... – fez careta._

_- Nossa, tenho tanta sorte... – ironizou._

_Kai bufou ao ouvir o comentário. _

_- De todo jeito você faz o que você quiser, até mesmo um bicho encarcerado consegue fazer alguma coisa. – empurrou o pedaço de pão goela abaixo enquanto se afastava para provavelmente voltar ao dormitório._

_Tala respirou fundo enquanto apoiava os braços na mesa e afundava a cabeça neles._

_- Você já pode sair daí, Bryan. – pronunciou abafado._

_O platinado nunca se acostumaria àquela voz demandante. Fez uma expressão desgostosa enquanto sentava-se onde Kai estava anteriormente._

_- No que cê tá pensando? – perquiriu enquanto tirava um pano velho e sua beyblade do bolso._

_- Não fale comigo como se fôssemos íntimos. – bufou._

_- E desde quando tu é íntimo do Hiwatari? – indagou indiferente._

_- Não é da sua conta. – rebateu._

_Dali formou-se um pequeno intervalo silencioso e incômodo._

_- Eu realmente quero aquele título. – disse repentinamente._

_Bryan demorou um pouco para entender._

_- O que é isso de repente? – parou de lustrar o artefato azul-celeste._

_- Você sabe, ganhar o mundial e sair daqui. – descobriu o rosto um pouco encarando o platinado._

_Bryan ladeou um pouco a cabeça tentando entender._

_- Por que tu não foge? Não é mais fácil?_

_- Mesmo que conseguisse, eu não ia durar lá fora nem três dias. – fez muxoxo._

_- Como você é mimado. – disse entre risos._

_Tala o olhou atravessado extremamente irritado._

_- Eu não sou maluco de tentar uma coisa que eu sei que não vai dar certo. Não tô afim de morrer._

_Bryan gargalhou divertido. Afundou a mão na cabeleira ruiva bagunçando as madeixas berrantes._

_- Eu entendi, eu entendi, não precisa ficar bravo. – riu. – Que tal então sairmos daqui com alguma glória?_

_Valkov descobriu o rosto totalmente._

_- Cê não vai conseguir sair daqui sozinho. Vamos, eu deixo você ser o líder. – voltou a bagunçar rudemente as madeixas vermelhas deixando as pontas desarrumadas completamente._

_- Você é irritante. – soltou irritado escondendo seu rosto morrendo de vergonha._

_Mas na verdade, estava muito, muito feliz._

...

O platinado logo foi acordado de seus devaneios ao sentir algo ser jogado contra seu rosto. Sentou-se rapidamente vendo o tecido enxuto do que seria uma de suas camisas.

- Pensando em pegar um resfriado? – disse o ruivo de braços cruzados.

- E você se importa? – inquiriu divertido.

- Claro que me importo, esqueceu quem lidera a equipe? – inquiriu altista.

- O capitão é tão responsável... – soltou sarcasticamente.

- Vai se ferrar Bryan. – virou-se se preparando para ir embora.

- Tá tá, já entendi. – levantou-se trabalhosamente.

Pegou a beyblade ao pé da cuia e logo acompanhou o ruivo.

- Mimado.

- Idiota.

...

Remate.

...

...

Chuvas são tão inspiradoras...

Distorci um pouco a frase... Espero sair ilesa dessa...

Bey-jos e bye.


End file.
